


Awakening

by Natsume_Rokunami



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume_Rokunami/pseuds/Natsume_Rokunami
Summary: Hatano berharap, ia mendapati Miyoshi membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk lagi. / Hatano x Miyoshi / #NoticeMeEvent





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hai XD saya mengumpulkan ini pas deadline event ya :")) makasih udah bikin event ini, Profe-san, saya enjoy bikin ff ini meskipun pertama kali XD
> 
> Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji, baik dari karakter, plot dan setting. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Awakening (c) Natsume Rokunami

Pemuda itu duduk di tepian pantai, memeluk kedua lutut, memandang laut lepas, serta ombak menggulung butiran pasir dan kerang.

Dia bukan tipe sabar menunggu, terlebih yang ditunggu adalah hal penting. Prioritas utamanya. Nama yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan untuk terus menyebut.

  Menunggu pemuda berambut cokelat kemerahan, menunggu mereka kembali bertukar sapa atau bertukar caci, merindukan saat-saat mereka sering memperdebatkan dari hal penting atau tidak penting.

  Satu-satunya orang yang dapat menoleransi kepribadian dirinya.

  “Katsuhiko Miyoshi, kapan kita bisa bertemu kembali?”

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Joker Game © Yanagi Koji_ **

_A hatamiyo fanfiction_

**AWAKENING**

_by **natsume rokunami**._

**.**

**HataMiyo | Romance | AU| T | Warning: ngebut, pendek, typo(s), EYD/EBI salah, dst. | DLDR**

**.**

_Didedikasikan untuk **#NoticeMeEvent**_

_Happy Reading_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi ia terbangun tengah malam.

Didapati dirinya bercucuran keringat, berbalut piyama basah, serta napas memburu membentuk gumpalan putih di udara Musim Dingin.

Ia melirik ke samping, tak ada orang. Lagi.

Sejak mimpi buruk dua minggu lalu, pemuda itu, Ryousuke Hatano, tak pernah lagi bertemu pemuda yang selalu menenangkannya dengan segelas air putih dan sederet kalimat menyebalkan ketika Hatano terbangun akibat mimpi buruk. Pemuda itu tinggal bersama dengannya, menemani sisa ruang dalam rumah yang ditempati Hatano sendirian.

Katsuhiko Miyoshi---jujur, nama itu sungguh sedap disebutkan baik bersuara lewat mulut atau dalam batin.

Hatano pertama kali bertemu dengan Miyoshi ketika ia tak sengaja menemukan Miyoshi di halaman rumah pada Musim Gugur beberapa tahun lalu---Hatano tidak ingat detailnya kapan.

Saat itu Miyoshi pingsan, entah bagaimana caranya, dia sudah terkapar di hamparan dedaunan kering kecokelatan ketika Hatano hendak menyapu halaman. Hatano membangunkan Miyoshi saat itu memakai ujung tangkai sapu, menyodok-nyodok pinggang Miyoshi sampai Miyoshi terbangun. Hatano menyuruhnya untuk pulang ke rumah, tapi Miyoshi berkata bahwa ia ingin tinggal di rumahnya.

Tentu saja Hatano menolak. Memangnya siapa dia?

Tapi saat itu Miyoshi sudah tak punya tata cara berbasa-basi lagi, langsung saja ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengambil jus jeruk dari kulkas Hatano. Hatano menyemburnya memakai luapan kekesalan, tetapi Miyoshi menanggapi dengan tenang:

_“Sebotol jus jeruk takkan membuatmu berkurang apa-apa, kan?”_

Namun Hatano tidak segera terpancing oleh ketenangan Miyoshi yang mendiamkan, ia segera merebut botol jus dari genggaman Miyoshi. Miyoshi tampak tersinggung, tapi Hatano tak peduli. Memangnya siapa dia? Toh rumah itu adalah milik Hatano.

Ia bertanya kepada Miyoshi, kenapa dia bisa berada di halamannya, tapi Miyoshi menjawab seakan Hatano-lah yang amnesia:

_“Apa yang kaubicarakan, Hatano? Kita memang serumah.”_

Pikiran pemuda berponi belah tengah itu langsung tertuju kepada dugaan bahwa Miyoshi salah ingat atau salah rumah, atau itu hanyalah modus biasa. Tapi Miyoshi lagi-lagi berkata seakan Hatano-lah yang amnesia:

_“Kau sendiri yang membuatku tertidur di halaman karena perlakuan emosionalmu itu. Lagi pula, kalau aku orang asing, tak mungkin aku tahu namamu.”_

_“Bisa saja kau penguntit, kan?!”_

_“Kalau aku penguntit, modusku tidak akan seperti ini, tertidur di halaman rumah orang sampai tertuduh kalau aku salah rumah olehmu.”_

Jika ia boleh jujur, saat itu Hatano sudah menahan caci maki di ujung lidah namun entah mengapa tertahan.

Orang aneh dari mana dia? Hatano baru bertemu orang seaneh Miyoshi sepanjang 19 tahun perjalanan hidupnya.

Dari sana, Miyoshi berlaku seakan mereka memang sudah kenal dan memang tinggal serumah. Miyoshi berkata kalau dia adalah teman Hatano semenjak pertama kali masuk kuliah, kemudian mereka menjadi teman satu rumah dengan menyewa rumah dengan anggaran dibagi berdua. Mereka pun sama-sama memiliki pekerjaan sampingan untuk menyicil anggaran. Hatano menjadi guru pelatih beladiri, Miyoshi menjadi kritikus seni di situs internet yang ia kelola dan mendapatkan uang dari afiliasi.

Miyoshi juga menunjukkan bukti-bukti bahwa ia memang tinggal di rumah itu, dimulai dari surat sewa, isi lemari pakaian, beberapa foto di laptop---Hatano lupa kapan ia pernah bernarsis diri di depan kamera---, sampai tugas kuliah Hatano yang diselesaikan oleh Miyoshi. Hatano sendiri tidak ingat kapan ia pernah menyelesaikan tugas tersebut.

Miyoshi berkata bahwa dirinya memang biasa amnesia sementara sehabis terbangun dari mimpi buruk dan melampiaskan emosi ke segala sesuatu, salah satu penyebab kenapa Miyoshi bisa berakhir tertidur di halaman. Ia berkata, Hatano memiliki kebiasaan bermimpi buruk---saking buruknya sampai Hatano mengigau keras--- di tengah malam hingga terbangun, kemudian melampiaskan kegusaran ke segala sesuatu di dekatnya. Dengan helaan napas, Miyoshi berkata kalau ia satu-satunya orang yang dapat toleran dengan kebiasaan buruk Hatano satu ini.

Tak ada lagi selain percaya kepada paparan Miyoshi, mungkin dirinya memang sakit.

Sejak saat itu, Hatano berusaha untuk mengingat setiap detail bersama Miyoshi, dan selalu mempersiapkan diri ketika berangkat tidur malam---takut jika ia mimpi buruk dan berakhir amnesia lagi. Tapi Hatano tak lagi amnesia meskipun masih sering bermimpi buruk, Miyoshi pun selalu meredakan emosi Hatano yang melunjak tiap tersentak dari mimpi buruk. Miyoshi pun jadi terbiasa menahan layangan tinju Hatano atau segala sumpah serapah kasar yang dilemparkan Hatano kepadanya, Miyoshi tahu bagaimana harus menenangkan Hatano meski ia lakukan juga disisipi emosi.

Mereka sering bertengkar dari hal kecil sampai hal besar, dari hal tak penting sampai terpenting, mungkin sampai menyimpan segumpal dendam di dalam hati masing-masing.

Namun benci tersebut adalah benci yang lain, Hatano sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya.

Mereka jadi terbiasa satu sama lain, Hatano terbiasa dengan sifat Miyoshi yang membanggakan diri sendiri, Miyoshi terbiasa dengan sifat Hatano yang tipis urat kesabaran.

Mereka sama-sama tahu, apa yang membuat mereka tertarik satu sama lain. Meskipun mereka tak mau mengakui seperti apa rasa tertarik tersebut, tapi mereka tak bisa untuk tidak bertukar sapa dalam sehari.

Hatano dengan sifat bersemangatnya, suka mengambil resiko, dan ketidakpedulian Hatano bukanlah sepenuhnya ketidakpedulian. Diam-diam, Hatano adalah orang yang peduli namun disampaikan dalam bahasa yang tak semua orang bisa menerima.

Miyoshi dengan sifat tenang, independen, dan aksi sok pintarnya itu adalah cara dia menunjukkan kepedulian kepada teman. Tidak bisa disangkal bahwa Miyoshi memang pintar, meskipun sikap tinggi hati membuat siapapun kesal, termasuk Hatano. Tapi Hatano tahu, itu adalah cara Miyoshi menunjukkan sebuah kepedulian.

Hatano pun tidak menuntut kesempurnaan, namun Miyoshi selalu berusaha semuanya terlihat sempurna. Terkadang sikap mereka bisa melebihi batas, kemudian satu sama lain saling mengingatkan dengan cara unik mereka sendiri.

Begitulah cara mereka saling melengkapi.

Tapi orang yang biasa melengkapi dirinya mendadak menghilang ketika puncak mimpi buruk malam, dua minggu lalu. Hatano saat itu benar-benar tak terkontrol, ia bermimpi berhasil menangkap dan membunuh orang yang selama ini ia kejar siluet hitamnya. Sebelum itu, Hatano tak pernah berhasil membunuh orang itu---meskipun ia sendiri tak mau dan merasa tersiksa karena nafsu membunuh yang benar-benar terasa di dalam mimpi, sampai menyentakkan Hatano dari alam mimpi.

Tapi pada malam itu ia berhasil, Hatano tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri di dalam mimpi, dan dia tak bisa menghentikan tangannya yang bergerak menusuk leher orang itu, hingga darah memuncrat membutakan mata kirinya.

Ia berteriak keras, sadar-sadar ia sudah terduduk di atas dipan. Ia melirik ke samping, tempat Miyoshi biasa tidur dan ikut terbangun ketika ia mengigau keras.

Miyoshi tidak ada di sana.

Entah mengapa rasa takut menjalari hati Hatano, ia mencari Miyoshi ke sekeliling rumah, tapi tak ketemu. Ia terus mencari sampai ke luar rumah, hingga ia dirajami kerikil oleh penduduk sekitar karena dianggap gila.

Dianggap gila karena mencari seseorang yang tak pernah ada.

Dokumen-dokumen yang menyangkut Miyoshi mendadak menghilang dari rumah, keberadaan serta nama Miyoshi menghilang dari eksistensi dunia. Teman-temannya sampai menjauhi Hatano karena dianggap sedang berhalusinasi akibat stres mengerjakan skripsi.

Ketika tahu, Hatano telah menjadi mahasiswa tingkat akhir.

Segalanya mendadak berubah sekejap dibanding dulu, ketika Miyoshi masih bersamanya. Hatano bahkan tak ingat sejak kapan ia lompat semester, ia ingat bahwa ia bersama Miyoshi masih mahasiswa tingkat dua.

Keadaan rumah yang semula terawat, kini seperti tak pernah terurus. Ketika ada Miyoshi, rumah itu seperti rumah yang betah ditempati.

Tapi kini semua berubah.

Hatano kembali tidur, berharap ketika ia terbangun, ia melihat Miyoshi duduk di sebelahnya sembari memegang segelas air---siap disiramkan ke muka Hatano. Tapi Miyoshi tak pernah kembali sampai Hatano lulus.

Sampai sekarang ini, ia memandang laut lepas di tepian pantai yang sepi, seperti tak pernah diketahui orang lain eksistensinya. Ia tak pernah lagi bertemu Miyoshi, dan kini ia menunggu sampai suara menyebalkan Miyoshi menyambut indra pendengaran Hatano lagi.

“Rumah sekarang seperti bukan rumah yang dulu lagi, ini gara-gara kau, Miyoshi.”

Gulungan ombak mencium pantai menjawab gumaman Hatano.

“Sekitar lingkungan kita berubah drastis, ini gara-gara kau, Miyoshi.”

Hanya alam yang sudi menjawab gumaman tanpa nada arti dari Hatano.

“Kau membuatku dituduh tengah berdelusi oleh teman-temanku, padahal aku tahu bahwa kau benar-benar nyata.”

Mata sayu Hatano menurun, memandang pasir.

“Kalau kau adalah fana, tak mungkin sampai sekarang aku masih bisa mengingat ketika kau, dengan penuh amarah, membungkamku dengan bibirmu ketika aku mengamuk tengah malam. Kau berdesis tepat di dekat telingaku, menyuruhku untuk diam dan tenang, serta ejekan menyebalkanmu.”

Punggung Hatano bertemu hamparan pantai pasir, ia menutup mata.

“Aku akan terus menunggu, sampai dunia melihatmu sebagai ‘nyata’, _kuso_ Miyoshi.”

Sepasang kaki kasatmata menjejakkan diri di pantai, membuat jejak, mendekati Hatano yang terlelap akibat terbuai sejuknya angin pantai.

Sosok itu tersenyum simpul.

**_“Aku akan membangunkanmu seperti biasa lagi, Hatano.”_ **

Senyum secara misterius terulas di bibir Hatano, ketika alam bawah sadarnya menjejakki tanah mimpi, mengulang lagi mimpi buruk tiap tengah malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_a/n: wahaha saya gak ngerti lagi bikin apa, ini ff sho-ai pertama saya di JG. Berkenan memberikan komentar? XD_

**_Ciao!_ **


End file.
